During the processing of biological samples, microorganisms, such as Mycobacterium tuberculosis, often cluster and therefore need to be dispersed before sample preparation. Existing conventional dispersion methods can involve mechanical grinding, agitation using a bacteria flask, or pipette blending, etc. Mechanical grinding is generally performed manually and the resulting dispersion is poor, non-uniform, and time consuming. The process of grinding and dilution is carried out in an open container, introducing undesirable opportunities for contact with the skin and/or respiratory systems and exposing the laboratory or hospital personnel to potential hidden danger of infection if the sample is an infectious or toxic microorganism.
After being dispersed, microbial suspensions samples can be analyzed. Some tests, such as turbidity tests, have strict requirements concerning the transparency of the vessel holding the sample. In traditional dispersion methods, sample grinding process generates liquid residue that gets dispersed on the vessel walls, and thus can interfere with the vessel's transparency.
Therefore, an improved way of dispersing microbial samples in liquid suspension is desired.